Strawberry's quest
Strawberry's quest is the third episode of season 2 of hatchimals friendship in hatchtopia and is the 15th overall Plot While penguala is on vacation (taken from reunited) the hatchimals wait for penguala to come back from vacation. Draggle mentions that it might take the entire season for penguala to come back (which broke the 4th wall). Strawberry said she will go to the bathroom and will be right back. when strawberry came back, her friends were missing and strawberry has to look for them. spot and twisty decide to help meanwhile, strawberry was at home, in her room, sad until she heard the doorbell. it was spot and twisty at the door, and strawberry lets them in to tell them what happened. spot and twisty want to help strawberry find her other friends and went to the cafe where she last saw them, and they weren't there. they decide to search everywhere close to it. finding strawberry's other friends later, the trio decide to look in the woods near the cafe to see if they were there, twisty decides to look in the bushes and spot looked in the trees, and they weren't there. later, spot and twisty hear a strange growling sound, strawberry said there is no worry, it was her stomach growling. they hear the evil guards coming for them too, the trio decide to hide in the bushes, it worked, until strawberry's stomach growled again. the guards grabbed strawberry, and slam her on the floor, and strawberry fainted. what happened to spot and twisty spot decides to wake up strawberry by using twisty's strawberry scented cream (without twisty's permission) and lets the scent go to strawberry. strawberry sniffs the scent and wakes up, thinking it's strawberries, making her stomach growl, then waking up saying that she's hungry for the food, and if any hatchimal is eating, she'll join too. strawberry follows the scent and leading it to twisty's scented cream and spot and twisty were missing. strawberry thinks that twisty wouldn't leave her scented cream behind. later, it started to get dark, and strawberry decides to sleep in the warmest place possible. saving the friends at night, the egg started to hatch and out came snowflake, snowflake decides to go into the home the other hatchimals made her. when strawberry wakes up in the morning, she was awaken by snowflake's pets, snowflake asks her what she's doing out in the woods. strawberry replies saying she's taking a stroll around hatchtopia, then, strawberry's stomach growled, and tries to hide her embarrassment saying that those guards are really angry. snowflake says that it looks like an some hatchimal is starving, she tells strawberry that there's a cafe nearby, and strawberry goes to the cafe until her friends were in the cafe tied up upside down, spot says that if strawberry doesn't save him soon, he is going to throw up, and strawberry is going to clean it up. strawberry finds out that it was evil prime who did it, strawberry uses her owlicorn magic to defeat evil prime, and unties her friends. they all do a group hug, until strawberry's stomach growled, she says that she's hungry after the adventure they had today. the episode ends here.